


Do You Think I'm A Nasty Girl?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss make their point.





	Do You Think I'm A Nasty Girl?

**“You stupid little slut...”  
Vince had tried to push past Fliss, who reacted quickly, pushing him away, then, when he tried again, pushing harder so he fell backwards, her voice rough.  
“Don’t you DARE call her names...”  
“She’s my daughter.”  
“She’s my WIFE.”**

It had been months since Vince had called Stephanie a slut on live TV, Stephanie had withdrawn a little since, playing confident for the cameras but frightened by her own emotions, especially when Fliss touched her. 

Fliss had, eventually, confronted her about it, using the cameras filming as an excuse to kiss Stephanie deeply, lovingly. She did love her wife, even if she was hugely frustrated by the woman on a daily basis. Stephanie had moaned into the kiss, breaking it only to whisper something to Fliss who smirked, pulling Stephanie against her, making sure the cameras caught her hand slipping under Stephanie’s dress, her kiss fierce but loving as she began to roughly palm her wife’s clit, growling softly when Stephanie moaned and bucked into her, slipping two firm fingers into her wife, enjoying the open gasp and moan and Stephanie bucked hard against her, fingering her hard and fast, knowing the cameras would be still filming even as she moved to tangle a hand into Stephanie’s hair, pulling the woman’s head back, licking then sharply biting Stephanie’s collarbone, pushing Stephanie to her release, her voice rough even as she continued to ease Stephanie down, looking directly into the camera as she spoke.

“Guess she’s my slut now Vince...”

Her smirk was clear as she added.

“Good luck stopping us fucking anywhere we want.”


End file.
